1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy airport apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy airport landing field wherein the same is arranged to simulate a landing field relative to airports for the entertainment and amusement of children and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy apparatus to simulate various constructural components are available in the prior art wherein with children interested in the varying article aspect are limited to toys of relative simulation relative to an airport field. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for illumination simulation relative to a toy airport field permitting a greater degree of reality and education in the nature of airport relating landing field structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.